Phantom
by EmberTides
Summary: It is in dreams that Ginny Weasely hears him, feels him. It is in waking life that Ginny grows awfully close to his platinum haired twin. Ginny is about to learn that Bonds are the most powerful magic in the world while the soul has more power than imagined, She,Draco, and Blaise could change it all with one choice; and her crumbling world depends on it. D/G/B
1. Phoenix Fire

**A/N: **As of Today, I do not own the Characters or anything that Pertains to Harry Potter. that belongs to JK Rowling and her mind. I do however own the plot! Please Review and no flames. Have a good Day and enjoy. :)

* * *

_It was their ever present reach for the sky, as if they weren't getting enough air, choking on what little life they had left. Orange flickers of fingers arched; snapped, clawed; going upwards into sky, stars. They sucked down cool oxygen, allowing it to give them life, breath._

_This breath came in forms of crackles, spits, hisses and pops. An inferno of life, of destruction entered upon the Earth, spreading; growing ever changing the landscape._

_She watched the flames in harsh stone bricks that were in front of her, allowing her to feel the heat, but be protected from it. She had been in this place before, in this expansive room; scattered with books, research, potions._

_She couldn't remember if she was a servant here, a prisoner, or came in free will and mind. It felt like home; yet not. It was a refuge, with its spooky stone walls and cherry oak floors, or was it a prison?_

_Green flecked eyes looked up above the hissing enigma confined to its box, aching to get out. She caught sight of the Coat of Arms on the wall; a crest of a snake like creature with flames coming from its snout, slithered across black metal. It encompassed the entire shield, surrounding it, as letters in Emerald green were written in Latin across it. There were symbols that she couldn't quite read; eyes blurry and dry from staring into the wall of scalding dancing claws that warmed her feet._

_The harsh creaking of solid oak reached into the back of her mind and pulled her closer to the forefront. The sound of boots, or heels; clicking on the cheery floor made her tense. A chill suddenly penetrated her warmth; causing her gaze to much leave the angry dragon in search of its owner._

_She couldn't see who it was, just that they stood still. A feeling of eyes piercing into her soul, almost as if pulling it out of her; had the slender back that belonged to her frame pressing into the big plush armchair she was seated in._

_It was the voice, rough; battle hardened, old. The smooth way it drawled over the air, both cold yet igniting. Familiar to her own heartbeat, yet distant in her mind. _

_"How long? How long Ginny Weasely, do I have to call for you? When you awaken this time, do find me. I crave you. I can't keep coming this way, from afar…my soul can't handle much more."_

_Ginny flinched. What was this being speaking of? How many times had she come here?_

_"I don't know who you are! How am I supposed to find you, if I don't know your name? Is this a dream?"_

_The person chuckled. "My real name will be revealed in time. Until then, I am simply Phantom. Ginny, listen for my voice…it is so close to what you would remember. Dreams, visions, their all the same. Rest well, Love." _

_"But-" a frustrated sound escaped the young woman's throat, just as hot warm flames burst from their prison. They consumed the room around them in glee, before turning flickering hands to the now terrified witch in her armchair._

_Before a scream could escape young lips, Ginny Weasely was consumed in a phoenix fire…_


	2. Ever Searching, Ever Reaching

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I confused anyone in my first chapter. This explains everything a bit more, but as always mystery enshrouds everything :) Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Had it not been for the fact that Hogwarts was now a school of Dark Arts, the classrooms wouldn't have been so empty.

Were it not for the law that Muggle borns had to be registered, would the Great Hall be something of a full room, making it nearly impossible to search for the person whom owned the voice that beat within her entire being.

As it was nearly empty this morning, Ginny figured if Phantom were around, and were to speak; she would be able to identify the being in her dreams.

She had been dreaming of Phantom since the day Harry Potter disappeared. At first, she thought it to be some cry for attention, some way to cope with the departure of her old boyfriend from her heart.

Ginny almost always woke up and didn't remember a thing, accept his voice. It was a remnant of something familiar, cold and tantalizing. Ginny at first feared Tom Riddle had returned to her, but quickly shook it off. This voice was much more gentle, harsh but welcoming. Tom's had been commanding.

But last night, her dream had changed from just his voice to flames as well. Ginny awoke screaming, scaring the two girls she shared a room with when she demanded water to put out fire.

She sat herself down at the Gryffindor table, watching as pancakes popped up in front of her. Grabbing a fork, she toyed with them, wondering why this dream had been different. Phantom..she was positive he was as real as she, just finding him was going to be difficult.

"Hiya Gin."

She looked up at Neville Longbottom, who had taken the seat across from her.

"Hey, Neville. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm actually more concerned about you. Heard you had a screaming fit this morning. Are you okay?"

Immediately, she wanted to smack her head into the table in front of her. Of course, it was the second day of term, the Carrows and Snape had all but taken over her school, Potter was gone; and now there would be gossip on wither Weasely was possessed again or not. She didn't have time for the idle cattiness that was her classmates.

"I'm fine Neville. It was just a dream."

"Of Harry? I can understand you having nightmares about him, Gin."

In most situations, she was very easily able to hide her temper unlike the rest of her family; but this morning; she was finding it difficult to not snap like Ron.

"It wasn't about Harry, Neville. Believe it or not, there are deeper things than Harry Bleeding Potter." She said through gritted teeth.

The 16 year old witch regretted her tone as soon as she saw the look on Neville's face. It truly wasn't his fault that she had woken up screaming as flames consumed her. Even now, she could feel the heat of them licking her skin, like an ember.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it right now. I promise, when I feel ready to, you'll know."

He smiled at her then. "You can tell me anything Gin."

"Ms. Weasely, Your Schedule."

Surprised that it was Snape's voice behind her, a pit formed in her stomach. She had hoped that he had been the owner of the voice in her dreams, this man named Phantom. Although her friends hated the man, Ginny understood that if he truly were a spy for the Order, he would need to act in a certain manner that would cause the others to hate him. Although on her guard, she wouldn't diss him as the others did, she liked the professor and was rather good in his class.

She reached up and grabbed her schedule. "Thank you, Professor."

"I suggest you be on time this morning, Weasely. I am not in the mood for late Lions."

Billowing robes stalked behind him as he walked away, casting a sidelong glance at the Slytherin table.

Ginny shook her head and grabbed her bag, saying a quick goodbye to Neville.

As she began to leave the Great Hall, she felt disappointment claw at her chest. Two voices spoke to her this morning, but they weren't her voice. They didn't belong to her Phantom.

* * *

So caught up was the young woman in poking pancakes and glaring at ninnies that she didn't notice the silver eyes that had been covertly watching her since her entrance into the Great Hall.

Everyone at Hogwarts was aware that Draco Malfoy, suspected murderer of Albus Dumbledore; had returned for his final year at Hogwarts. There were rumors that he was here to murder again, to bring in the Death Eaters one final time, or just to make everyone else miserable.

Draco was content to let them speculate, to let them think their theories and gossip their lies. His purpose in being in the school was for the girl across the way.

All the tall blonde wizard knew was that every time he locked eyes on her, every time he saw her; his entire being ached for her. The soul inside her was like firelight to the black depths of his own, casting the dark away and saving him.

In his 5th year, she had hexed the mickey out of him. In that simple moment, Draco Malfoy changed. Something in the amber green of her eyes, something in the way she looked, melted the iced over heart of Draco.

He had gone to Severus for help, because he didn't want to be Daddys Baby anymore. He wanted to be whatever Ginny Weasely needed. Severus wasn't one to question, but he also knew that his Godson couldn't just waltz into her life. An Ancient spell, a warm calling, and the ability to be close to Ginny became clear.

What neither men had intended on was how exhausting it was on Draco's physical being.

So unaware was the red headed woman to the world around her that she had failed to notice Draco at the Slytherin table. It had taken all of Draco's strength to not speak to out, not to even snicker at a joke cracked.

His eyes strayed away from her for a moment, a glance from his Godfather; a silent communication that it had gone well, that he could proceed further with his plans.

Severus sat back down at the professors table, trying his best to stay straight faced. The youngest Weasely amused him, yet worried him. She and Draco packed so much power separately. Together, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

They would either save or damn them all.

Draco smiled as she left the Great Hall, and within a few minutes Draco was behind her, silent and ever reaching.


	3. Of Snakes and Ancient Magic

**A/N**:This chapter is a lot of plot building and introduction to two characters! I promise there will be more Ginny/Draco action later on. Soul Bonding is something that I have looked into and thought it was a unqiue and interesting thing to add into D/G! If you have any questions let me Know! enjoy :)

* * *

Blaise Zabini waited outside the potions classroom for the littlest Weasely. Slytherin to the core he might be, contrary to popular belief; he hated anything that had to do with Lord Voldermort and the Death Eaters.

Blaise was lucky in the sense that his mum had placed them in a carefully neutral position in the war. However, when the young man had watched his best friend, former lover and his now practically adopted brother get tortured, he knew he would never pick the Death Eaters as his mode of appetite.

He had been there the day that Ginny had hexed Draco. He had also been there in the aftermath, when his best friend's cold exterior started to melt, just to find out that getting to Ginny would be much harder than expected, and that he had to kill Dumbledore first.

That was when he and Snape stepped in. Draco was about to march straight into the Orders wanting hands, and it was Snape that had come up with a better plan. Unfortunately, the consequences of not only being Dumbledore's murderer and being physically drained all the time were only two out of many.

Blaise offered to help Draco in whatever manner possible, including taking a vow that would not only kill Blaise should he choose to betray them, but it would take his soul into places the young man did not wish to know about.

The tall African American male leaned up against the wall, brown eyes searching for that spark of red hair. His mission today was to break the ice between the little lion and the snake; allowing a smoother transition into what he'd hoped would become a beautiful relationship.

And the only thing that might save them from this hell they were headed to.

If he was to be honest with himself, he doubted that Potter would be the savior everyone expected him to be. He put his money on Ginny and Draco. But then again, he was biased.

He saw her red robes as she started down the dungeon hall, head bent down slightly. He could tell she was lost in thought, mind jumbling and trying to put pieces together. She had almost made it past him, unaware of his presence.

"Hello Weasely."

Ginny jumped straight out of her skin. This voice did crawl over her, imbedding into her mind; but she knew it wasn't Phantoms. She was however curious as to why his voice would become something else her entire being should know. She recognized the emerald green, and then the owner of them.

"Zabini." She responded. Unlike the wonderful three, Ginny didn't hate the Slytherins. Some she pitied, others she loathed, others like Zabini she reserved judgment for. He may have given her ex-boyfriend right hell, but he had barely touched her. Never the less, she was on her guard.

"Well that was better than I expected. No Hexes?" He cracked.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile that had him dropping his guard. He was safe. "You snakes are amusing. I don't hex all Slytherins you know, just some. You don't fit the "just some." Would you like to?"

Blaise chuckled. "No No. I would rather stay on the lion's good side. I'm Blaise." He stuck out his hand this time, she took it.

Her hands were warm to the touch as a wave of heat like energy from her slipped into his core and stayed. He forced himself not to jerk back in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"If you'll forgive me Ms. Weasely, I have noticed that there aren't that many students about these cold walls. I'm in need of less snake like friends, and more four legged ones. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your potions partner?"

Ginny quirked up a brow before laughing. "Silver tongue, this one. It would be a pleasure to allow a snake to bask in my glory of being a potions master."

Blaise opened the door to the classroom and with a quick bow said, "After you, Red."

He heard her giggle as she entered the room before brown eyes sought out silver. He nodded then gave a look that said, you have some explaining to do. With a dramatic Snape like twirl he billowed his robes in after Ginny, hoping to at least cause a chuckle.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the front of his classroom, beady black eyes watching the class in a hawk like manner. More like watching three students in particular with the eyes of a hawk, and keeping a barely concealed eye on the rest.

Had the potions master not been aware of what was going on, he would have been taken off guard himself at the sight of Ginny Weasely and Blaise Zabini sitting next to each other and brewing a better potion then the rest of the class was it seemed.

Draco Malfoy had chosen to sit in the back closest to the doors, but in Ginny's row. Although he focused on his own potion, those silver grey eyes of his would flicker to the witch's position up front.

Severus had realized later on that his plan of action could cost all three students their lives and magic. At the time, it had been the only way to stop the impulsive dragon from handing himself over to the Order and Potter. Ginny and Harry had been dating until this summer, and he did not want to watch his Godson's soul cry out in agony until he had ensured there was indeed a break up.

From what the Headmaster could tell, when Ginny had hexed the poor man, their souls had formed a bond. Ginny had not recognized this, but Draco somewhere in the back of his subconscious had, and from then on he was like a love sick puppy.

The spell that he had given Draco and Blaise was an ancient spell that he had once used himself. Had he done it sooner, he might have been able to save one Lilian James from becoming Lily Potter and then a dead Lily Potter.

He had enacted the spell too late and by the time Lily figured it out, she was engaged to James Potter and devastated. He had felt the soul inside of him shatter into a thousand pieces when she told him she couldn't do what he asked her to, and from then on Severus had put what little pieces he had left back together.

He knew that Dream Walking would drain Draco, even though it wasn't physically Draco doing it. Draco's soul was. Long was the theory that the human body and the soul had two different personalities. With wizards, because of Magic in their pure blood, they could literally become one with their soul personality and become far more powerful than the average wizard. It usually takes many years to master the Ancient magic behind this.

To Severus's surprise, Draco was halfway there. His theory was that Ginny's soul had pushed him further into that mastery, and had changed the blackness in his soul that would have caused him to go down a far worse path. Had the Weaselette not done what she did, Draco would not be in this class today.

An owl swooping in from the open door of the dungeon classroom had Snape breaking his train of thought, and glaring at his Godson; who was pointedly looking down and smirking.

The owl was pure black with yellow eyes and landed on Ginny Weasely's Desk. It caused both her and Blaise to bend back a bit, before Ginny gradually released the letter on its leg. The owl didn't leave; it landed on Ginny's shoulder and hooted.

"Miss Weasely, I do not like Interruptions. Bring that note here at once."

Ginny visibly paled. She hadn't had a chance to read it herself yet. Not wanting to warrant herself a detention within the first week, she scurried up to the desk, the Owl hooting its protest. Handing over the envelope, she flinched when she heard it get torn open.

_Hello Ember,_

_Is it alright if I call you that? It's what you remind me of. An ember can flare up and cause fire, or die down and cause warmth. Such is the tide of fire, is it not? It was so good to see you this morning, I wanted to reach out and speak with you, touch you. It is too soon, you would not accept me. _

_I cannot wait to speak with you tonight in your dreams. I want you to listen to what I have to say about your phoenix fire. And keep the owl, his name Shakohr. Ten points if you figure out what language and what his name means. _

_I will see you tonight Ginny,_

_Phantom._

Snape felt something flare and warm inside him, and looked to Ginny's pale face. He folded up her letter, handed it back to her and said sternly,

"I do suspect that you have a letter to write back. Pack up your potion and go write a response. Five points from Gryffindor for the interruption. It shall not happen again, clear?"

"Yes Professor." Ginny felt her face heat as she turned around and went to pack her bag. She was very well aware of Blaise trying to catch her eyes, but she didn't look at him. She poured her potion into her vial, and dropped it off at the front.

While making her way to the back of the classroom, Ginny read the letter; gasping out loud and dropping it.

"Everything alright, Weasely? I don't need lion's fainting in my class."

There were snickers from around the room, before Ginny nodded, picked up the letter and began to walk out.

For the third time in that class, Ginny nearly fainted; the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy landing squarely on hers. looked further into her then ever before and promptly caused her world to become a spinning mass of desks and orbs, colors and sounds.


	4. Color of Souls, Dreams of Desire

**A/N: **This chapter may be a bit more revealing and bit confusing. but I promise I will explain. I know some of you have asked me about D/G/B, and it very well could happen. I haven't quite decided yet. If yall ask for it, I may give it. As always, Enjoy :) Please Review.

* * *

He watched the colors in her eyes, the green with amber flecks that held so much passion and power. A part of him could feel all of her, her heartbeat; her respiration's as she forced herself to breath in and out, willing herself to come back down to the earth.

She was as trapped as he, in a whirl of swirling colors. He could feel everything around him; anything that had energy, he could see her aura of warm amber light, feel her conscious mind trying to comprehend it. He could feel her memories, pressing forward and he withdrew.

He felt another presence, this one soothing and comforting; reaching out to her and him. It was acknowledging him, acknowledging the bond, and trying to keep Ginny from running in terror. He smiled as he recognized Blaise.

Then there was a third, a darker presence that rested only in her nightmares, only spoke to her in her darker moments of life, beckoning, begging for life.

That was when Draco understood. All of the sudden the ramifications of his choice became far heavier than he had ever imagined. He didn't want to let go of her, this moment, seeing her in this raw and emotional state. If he did, he was scared he would never see her like that again.

It was the fourth presence that surprised him, the fourth one that commanded his attention and made him for a second look away from the blinding light of Ginny.

Then came a voice inside his head, like a swift kick into the gut.

_"Let her go, Draco; now. Holding her there is not good." _

The voice of his Godfather jolted him out of his state and he felt the connection between them slowly drift back down into the throws of reality. His vision refocused, and he was looking at the physical form of her.

She was panting, staring at him with a wide open mouth. He couldn't see any anger in her, just pure confusion. He held up his hands, telling her that he too had felt everything she had, and that he was just as staggered.

She gave him a stiff nodded and sprinted from the room, the owl barely hanging on with his claws.

"Class is dismissed."

The headmaster's voice refocused Draco, sending his eyes back to the front, where he noticed both Blaise and Snape were staring at him.

Draco waited until the classroom emptied out, before he made his way down to the potions master and his best friend. His best friend however, had other ideas.

Blaise grabbed Draco by the lapels of his robes and shoved him against the wall roughly.

"You have about ten minutes to tell me exactly why the hell I'm connected to you and her mate, or I might end up breaking my vow."

Silver met brown, and Draco sighed. "I'm sorry Blaise. Just because we aren't lovers anymore, doesn't mean that I don't miss the sodding hell out of you, and how close we were. When I made you take the vow, I added a little bit more magic to ensure your connection to her. If something happens to me-"

Blaise let go, stepping back for a moment and looking down at the floor. Their break up hadn't been Draco's fault. It had been Blaise's. Blaise was sure that Draco would go Death Eater eventually, and deep down he knew that he wasn't the one that would keep Draco off that path. So he had ended it for his sake and hers.

In the end, it had been Ginny Weasely. After what Blaise had just witnessed; he was pretty sure that he was half in love with the witch himself.

"I made a promise, Draco. I won't break it."

Draco nodded and then turned to Snape. "Care to explain what that was all about, Sir?"

Snape shook his head, still mulling it over in his brain. "First off, it is way too early for that type of connection to happen. This tells me you three have more power and mastery then I thought. Her physical body should not have been able to handle that, period. Neither should have Blaise's body. Both of them did. Perhaps she is more willing than I thought."

"That's great. Why were you there sir?" Blaise asked.

Severus was very well aware he was going to regret stating this, but he knew that in order to teach them honestly, he was going to have to open up.

"She reminds me so much of Lily. Powerful, raw and edgy. I couldn't resist connecting to her. She will be protected from all sides now."

Draco didn't buy it. Something else had caused his Godfather to connect to her; some other motive had made him do his own connection. Draco wasn't sure he liked it, but he trusted the man, so he let it pass.

"And your voice in my head?"

This time Severus chuckled. "Not exactly in your head, Draco. It's a form of Soul Communication. It's like an instinct. Accept in this case, my presence comes over you and asks you, wills you, or pesters the life out of you until you do whatever it is that needs to be done. It sounds like a voice in your hear, but feels like an urge or an instinct. If you and Blaise do it, it won't work until your connection is strengthened. The same with you and Ginny. "

"In other words, the stronger our connection-"

"The more we become one-"

"The more powerful magic you will be able to do, yes." Severus confirmed.

"Merlin's Beard." Blaise said softly.

Severus nodded. "I suggest you two get moving. You don't need to be late for the Carrows class. I will see you to in the room of requirement later."

Both boys nodded and left quickly, not wanting to face the anger of the Carrows.

As they left the cool dungeon, Snape sank back into his chair. He was in trouble, and just like Blaise, he was half in love with a witch that he shouldn't be.

"Narcissa, you better come back to me."

* * *

Ginny found herself in the library, trying to find anything and everything that had to do with whatever the hell had just happened in potions. These dreams of Phantom must really be messing with her head.

What she had seen in Draco was something far greater than she ever thought. Starting with he was innocent of the one murder of Albus Dumbledore. Then there was the presence of Blaise, assuring her that what was happening was okay. Then there was Snape, and Tom.

The last one made her shudder more than the first three. But the fact that she could feel all three of them, their pulses; their energies scared her to death. It was like a curse, or a blessing. Or maybe she had gone barmy.

Sitting at a table, soft blue eyes watching Ginny, was another Slytherin slightly privy to the situation between the three. Theodore Nott observed Ginny in a trained and cunning manner.

While many gasped about Death Eaters Returning, they were unaware that there were more than the Carrows and Snape in their and Pansy Parkinson themselves were Death Eaters, waiting for the time to strike.

Theo had known from his father Henry that the Dark Lord had long desired Ginny Weasely. That with her power and her abilities, Voldermort himself could become the greatest wizard that ever lived.

So it was Theo's mission to befriend Potter's ex, make her trust him and obliterate her or them before they became more powerful, or convince her to join him and Pansy. After all, the numbers 3,6, 7, 9 were powerful magic numbers. Why not have her join their ranks instead? Same theory, different people.

He had known what book she was coming to look for, a book that talked of spiritual connections of literally seeing the soul through the eyes, of the ancient magic such connections held. He hid it in his pack as he watched her scramble through the books.

Getting up, he slowly moved to her, his eyes heavy with desire.

Some sort of instinct in Ginny had her whirling around and facing the tall brunette Slytherin head on. Something about him seemed wrong, everything from the lust in his eyes to the way he stalked to her; a voice in her head told her he wasn't an ally.

Her walls came up, her hand finding its way to her wand.

Theo quickly put up his hands, similar to Draco, but unlike Malfoy's it didn't ease her.

"Easy lioness. I'm not going to hurt you." He said in sultry tone

"Not likely. From the lust in your eyes I can tell you would hurt me." She snapped back.

He leaned against the bookcase, smirking at her. "Why is my desire of you so bad, Weaselette? It is clear that Potter didn't desire you, so why can't a man of better stature and better abilities desire you?"

The words had the right effect, and for a moment her walls came down. "Or is it that you think so little of yourself that you believe a man of higher standards cannot desire you?"

She didn't answer him; instead she turned to walk away.

"Why do you doubt yourself, Ginny? You are beautiful and powerful. How do you not know this?"

Ginny stopped and turned around. "Perhaps because I don't have a self-inflated ego to make sure I look good in the mirror."

"Touche, but please remember that I am willing and can be your friend. Or more if you so desire. When you are ready to answer your desires, please find me."

"Not Likely."

She watched him saunter away, and that's when the chills hit. She found herself shivering, and for a moment she wanted to curl into the bookcase wall and disappear. Whatever that was about, Ginny didn't like it. It made her feel vulnerable, and he had touched a nerve she wanted to forget existed.

Shakhor pecked her cheek lightly, reminding her that somewhere in time, she needed to write a response to Phantom.

Pulling out some parchment and a quill, Ginny plopped herself on the floor and began to write.

_Phantom,_

_I don't mind if you call me Ember, but you will have to explain it to me. I don't understand why you want to call me that, and this all-consuming heat that seems to surround me. If you could explain that to, it would be great. Is there any way that I could ever meet you in person, it would be nice to put you with a face. I am looking forward to my next dream with you, I miss your voice._

_Yours,_

_Ember_

_PS. His name is Hebrew for black._

Ginny folded up the parchment and tied it to her owl's leg. "Give it to whomever, you're meant to give it to, I guess."

Shakhor hooted once and then flew off, leaving Ginny alone in the library to try and gather her thoughts.

A bookcase away, Theo watched her. "To easy girl. A dream is what you desire; a dream is what you will receive."


	5. Of Souls and Passion

_**A/N: Your reviews and thoughts are amazingly appreciated and much loved. I promise that Snape is not after Ginny, and more of that will be revealed later. This chapter was fun to write, with a bit o D/B in the end. Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome ;)**_

* * *

_She was in the same study, with its cherry floors and warm fire. This time, she was sitting along a red colored loveseat, comfortable and soft. Not one, but three fireplaces surrounded her, each with different colored flames willing to get out. _

_The room still smelled of potions, of books and leather. Her eyes immediately looked up, and the Coat of Arms still rested above the first fireplace, it colors never changing. She didn't tense when she heard the oak door open, nor did she become guarded as the clipped sound of boots walked to her._

_This time, he didn't stop ten feet away, but right in front of the fireplace. He was formless; she could see the fire right through him. He was outlined with what looked to be a black smoke, but what caught her attention most, was the radiating silver eyes. They were the same eyes that she had seen on Draco Malfoy today._

_She just couldn't quite stifle the gasp._

_He chuckled, a deep rumble that shook his entire outline. "Don't worry, Ember, by the time you wake up, you will forget that I had silver eyes. All I want you to remember right now is my voice."_

_"It's not something I wish to forget." She said quietly, she forced herself to gaze into those sliver eyes. They held more knowledge and wisdom then she had ever known. Phantom allowed her to look, before coming and standing front of the fire._

_"Tonight, you are going to be taught a lesson that I wish you remember when you wake up." He said._

_Ginny quirked her brow, but said nothing. Taking this as permission to proceed, he continued._

_"You asked in your letter to explain what Ember is, what it means. It's your soul's name, Ginny. I am calling for your soul. Each living thing has a soul. Souls are separate entities that have made some sort of agreement with the powers that be to come to Earth to help it and humans. When a soul gets into a wizards body, it gives it far more power."_

_The rational part of her brain wanted to shun the idea, but some part of her believed him._

_"That's your pure soul form, isn't it?" She said softly._

_"Good girl. This indeed is what my soul looks like on your Earth. A ghost; an entity. When we agree to come to Earth we occupy bodies that are not yet one with us. The human part of the brain shuts out anything magical or spiritual." _

_"Hence why I am Ginny, and my souls name is Ember?" _

_"Clever, this one. Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. Until you accept Ember and learn to become one with her, you two will remain separate." _

_He stopped speaking long enough for Ginny to quietly take this in. "The human body can't handle more powerful magic, when it tries-"_

_"It splinters and becomes like Voldermort. Had Tom Riddle recognized that he needed to become one with his soul, he would not have needed to split himself seven ways from Sunday." Phantom finished._

_Her second year came flooding back to her, and all of the sudden Ginny understood why Tom Riddle wanted her. "He realized it too late. So he came after me."_

_"A whole powerful soul intact yes. He would have ripped it right out of you, and used Ember to give him power."_

_Ginny shook her head. The ramifications of what that meant struck both fear and anger in her. Amber flecked green eyes looked straight into his._

_"Teach me how become one with Ember, Phantom." _

_"There are many lessons to becoming one with her. But the first thing you must learn is that her name is Sacred. It is meant only for those closely bonded to you, to use. This means, Blaise, Snape for right now. You are never to walk around and say her name unless in ritual or in lovers grasp. Or here if you so choose. If one knows the souls name.-"_

_"One can claim it." _

_The formless shape seemed to lean back, and the silver eyes seemed to nod._

_"Indeed. The second one is your elements. You, Ginny Weasely are Earth. Grounded, stubborn and solid. You are a rock to those close to you, grounding them and keeping them steady. Your soul Ember, she is Fire."_

_"The fire in the previous dream?" Ginny questioned_

_"Was your first introduction to Ember. She is fire, your temper, your power. Earth and Fire can be opposite and all consuming, but when balanced together, they are fierce and strong."_

_"Is that why I felt heat all around me today?" _

_"No. Embers introduction to you, introduced you to your energy. Everything around us is energy, everything breaths with it. In consuming you, she granted your ability to sense not only your own energy, but others as well." _

_It became clear to her in that moment that the reason why she felt the heat around herself was because it was part of herself._

_"Can I control it?" _

_"You can control your own energy. This is going to be your first lesson. Tomorrow as you wake, I want you to experiment with your energy. You can do whatever you choose with it, accept one thing. Don't link it to anyone else's. Not yet. Don't shoot out at them, and try not to touch them with it. There are dark forces in your school, they discover your secrets, Voldermort will be your next stop."_

_"Thank you. I have a couple of more questions. Why do you have Draco Malfoy's eyes, and who do you occupy?"_

_There was a soft chuckle. "Perhaps you should ask Draco yourself. As I have said, you will forget my eyes were silver by the time we wake up. Second, you are not ready to accept my physical form yet, and until you are, letters and dreams will have to do." _

_Ginny nodded, before yawning quietly. "I'm sorry phantom, I need to sleep." _

_Phantom got up from the loveseat, knelt down in front of one of the fireplaces. The flames were blue in this one, ice cold and hot at once._

_He gripped one in his hands, before setting it on top of her head. Ginny felt warm, then cool, then hot. She gasped and Phantom chuckled._

_"It is one more gift from Ember, and a message. Your twin brother's Fred and George. You may want to write them tomorrow about this. They know far more than you do, and they can guide you."_

_"What did she give me?" Ginny asked._

_"I am not telling you, you are to figure that out on your own. Rest now Ginny, I will see you tomorrow."_

_With what sounded like a clap, Ginny found herself slipping back into her own bed away from the warmth and Phantom's voice…._

* * *

"He is waking up, sir." Blaise said softly, brown eyes on Draco's pale face.

Severus nodded mutely, keeping an eye on his Godson. The trio were in the Room of Requirement long after the rest of the nearly empty school had shut their eyes. The room had given them a bed, a fireplace, and several candles to light by.

Draco's eyes shifted and he groaned opening them. Grey met brown and he smiled.

"She is far more accepting and ready then we thought." Was his sleepy response. Draco had been asleep for several hours now, and although his physical body seemed rested; it was far from it. Dream walking wasn't an easy thing to do, and the soul being away from the body that long drained it. Took all of Draco's physical and magical energy to be able to do that; and it didn't allow for recooperation.

"She handled it well then?" Snape asked. When Draco nodded, Severus sighed in relief.

"Good. We shall see tomorrow then, exactly how well she reacts to everything."

Draco sat up, running his hands through his platinum blonde hair. He could feel Blaise's eyes on him, but didn't turn to look. Things had been slightly awkward between them since Draco's rather weak admission in the potions classroom, and Draco was surprised that Blaise hadn't gone running.

Snape sensed the tension between the two and gritted his teeth. "I expect to see you two rested and well tomorrow. Then tension between you two is frustrating. Due make it end, before you drive me crazy and her insane. She will sense it sooner or later. You have tonight. Good night."

Snape walked out of the room, the doors shutting quietly behind him. The room was quiet for a moment, and Draco felt Blaise sit down next to him. He found he couldn't look at his best friend, and it was Blaise that broke the quiet.

"Draconis, look at me."

It was a command, a tone that Draco hadn't heard from Blaise since they had last held each other. It demanded attention and the 17 year old looked up.

"Do you know why I ended things with you, in 5th year? Why I walked away?" Blaise said softly.

The chiseled face of his best friend shook his head, throat tightened and unwilling to form words.

"You were headed down an ugly path. Straight into the arms Moldy-Voldy himself, mate. My passionate love for you wasn't enough. You would have died, and killed me to."

Draco wanted to vehemently deny it, but he knew he couldn't. He had still been heavily influenced by his father, still angered and willing to do whatever it was that Daddy wanted him to and he would have taken anyone down with him.

"The moment Ginny Weasely's eyes met yours, you changed. Something inside you shifted, melted went kaboom. You became different. You are in love with her mate, and I saw it. "

Blaise touched Draco's arm. "I love you Draco Malfoy, and I always deeply passionately will. I took that vow because it brought me close to you; let me be there for you. There is a woman in our midst now mate, and if she claims you, I cannot touch."

For the first time in a really long time, Blaise wanted to hold Draco. An ache shifted in the younger man, and it took everything he had not to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Blaise. I never meant to hurt you, and I never will again. What if Ginny claims us both?" He smirked, quirking a brow.

There was laughter there. "Then we are both in trouble, mate. After all I have been half crazy about her since she lobbed that spell at your greasy head. Something about the power behind her.."

Blaise didn't finish, eyes studying the flames. It was his turn to feel awkward, to feel like he had done something wrong. His arm hadn't left Draco's and he jerked back in surprise when he felt a calloused hand lay across it.

"Blaise, I never stopped loving you. Remember that. Now, hold me. I need to rest. Tonight just for tonight, will you lay with me?"

The room of requirement formed made the bed bigger behind them, and without saying anything; Blaise stood leading Draco to the king sized bed with emerald and red colored sheets.

"Rest now, Draconis. I will hold you through the night."

Draco lay down, feeling content as Blaise quietly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him ever closer.

Draco's eyes began to drift close, his last thought being of Blaise on his right and Ginny on his left.

He faintly felt the kiss on his forehead and heard the rustle of the covers before sleep took him….


	6. Roses and Confrontations

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I am glad that each of you like it. :) This is my sixth chapter and I have brought in the trio. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It took Ginny fifteen minutes to wake up the next morning. The first thing she felt was the heat along her skin, her energy coming off of her. It wasn't hot nor consuming; just a warm glow that raced about her form.

Ginny used one had to hover over her skin, feeling the heat stretch up to meet her hand. She moved her hand up and down, reveling in the fact that the heat seemed to follow her. She closed her eyes and focused; allowing her hands to hover just over her skin, along the length of her body, inviting her energy to come into her like a warm hug.

Ginny had giggled into her pillow, realizing her dreams weren't some fantasy she had cooked up to get over Potter. This was all very real, not an illusion; and she couldn't be happier for it. She hopped out of bed, ready to begin her day and was eagerly awaiting Phantom's letter.

She wasn't expecting as trounced down to the Great Hall to see the ever famous Trio at the Gryffindor table. Her throat closed up, and her heart began to hammer. This wasn't how her morning was supposed to go; Harry wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be off saving the Wizarding World, not coming into her territory.

She took a deep breath, and sat herself at the very edge of the Gryffindor table, away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She felt eyes on her from across the room; her eyes shifted up just in time to meet Draco and Blaise's. She gave Blaise a small smile before looking back down at her waffles, fruit and scones that had appeared before her.

She poked into the food, trying not to listen to the high pitched giggles of Granger, or the deep throaty voice of Ron.

Had it not been for Shakhor, maybe the confrontation wouldn't have happened. Had it not been for the fact that she was sent a pale blue and red rose; maybe Harry's jealousy wouldn't have fired and sent him to into a fit of rage.

Perhaps had it not been for the letter tied to Shakohr's claws, that maybe just maybe things wouldn't have become a disaster so quickly.

The rose itself was a pale blue like ice, with light red tips. It smelled of Earth and Water, a sweet tangent perfume that engulfed her senses and eased the tension out of her. The letter simply stated that he wished her a good morning; that he hoped she rested well and that he loved looking at her.

"Oi, What you got there Ginny?" Ron asked, finally noticing his sister at the end of the table. Then he noticed the rose.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny! Who are you seeing?"

* * *

Draco had woken up feeling more well rested then he had in a long time. It could have just been being back in Blaise's arms, it could have just been the fact that for once he felt slightly whole. No matter his reasons, Draco was feeling good as he and Blaise took their places at the Slytherin table.

Until they noticed the trio. Until they noticed that Ginny Weasely had walked in with a different shimmer around her, with her energy pulsing through both of them. Until they noticed her own tension at the Trio, and her desire to stay away from them.

Both boys tensed themselves, both remembering the letter Draco had written last night, to be delivered this morning to the red head. Both right now were regretting that action.

Ron's clipped accusatory tone had Blaise on his feet and heading towards the table of Gryffindor. Something inside him told him that Ginny might actually need their back up, that this was going to get ugly before getting better.

Blaise made his way over to the table but instead of going directly behind Ginny, he stood up against the wall; arms crossed. Ron was too busy berating Ginny to notice.

"Whom or who I have been seeing or wish to see is none of your concern, Ronald." Ginny said, calmly. She promised she wouldn't allow herself to lose control, to become like him.

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. "Please! There isn't anyone in this school that would want to see you, Ginny! You belong to Harry! Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry had come over to join his best friend, his arms crossed and his eyes a darker green with envy and betrayal.

"How could you, Ginny? When I got back-"

This time she laughed. It was hearty and light, sending shivers through those around her. It rang of hurt and anger.

"When you got back? How long would that be, Potter? How long did you expect me to wait? Did you expect me to be okay with just being abandoned?"

"We weren't abandoning you. We were trying to protect you." Harry said softly.

It was Ron who made the stupid mistake of snatching the rose out of her hand. In a flash, Ginny was on her feet, her wand aimed at her brother.

"Give it back." He voice deadly. So deadly in fact that it made Ron pause, it stilled the entire room.

Ron would have trampled the rose had it not been for Draco. Ever silent and unexpected, the taller blonde slipped behind the youngest male Weasely, and promptly snatched the rose out of his hand.

"Oi!" was the swift reply to that, but Ron as always was to slow and didn't get a chance to fight for it.

Draco spoke no words, instead walking to stand next to Blaise, silver eyes gazing at the two boys in front of Ginny, twirling the rose in his hand in a mocking manner.

Ginny for her part had seen Draco coming, had said nothing. Her entire being registered surprise, although after the events of yesterday, she knew she shouldn't be. She kept her face neutral as he snatched her rose, trying not to smirk.

"I get it now. Couldn't bear to be without me could you? So you went into the arms of my enemy?" Harry snapped out, before Ron could even say a word.

"He is not your enemy, Potter. You choose to believe he is. I suggest you back off before I make you my enemy."

Ginny wasn't sure where the protective nature for Draco had all the sudden come from, but it gave her a boost of power. She could feel her energy all around her, their energy and she subconsciously absorbed it.

"You Slut!" Ron cried.

That snapped Ginny's self-control. To much pain and anger roared to life inside her.

To everyone else, Ginny had moved far too quickly for someone so small. For Ginny, it wasn't quick enough. She grabbed both Harry and Ron by the throats, slamming them against the Ravenclaw table. She would end their lives right there, steal their breath from their lungs.

_"Ginny…Ember regain control, my love. If you hurt them, it will lead you down a dark path. I know they hurt you, please let go. I'm right here."_

The familiar voice resounded in her head, and on instinct Ginny Weasley dropped the two boys to the floor. Almost as if there was an off switch, she gazed down at the two gasping boys, instantly calm.

She turned her back to them, walked around the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of Blaise and Draco.

"Thank you, for just being there." She said softly.

Draco handed her the rose but said nothing. He could have had he so chosen, spoken to her in that moment. But the guarded haunted look in her eyes made him pause. Now wasn't the time. Should he reveal himself now, he would be hexed silly.

"Thank you Malfo-Draco." She looked into his eyes then, the soft glittering silver.

"Forgive Draco's lack of words. Some first years did a prank on him, and he hasn't figured out the cure yet." Blaise covered.

Ginny chuckled. "It's alright. Sometimes words don't need to be spoken."

"Are you alright? May we walk you to class?" Blaise asked.

Before Ginny could respond Snape was behind them. "You will escort her to my office immediately, not to class."

Draco and Blaise both winced as he billowed by them, looking down at the red head as she cringed.

"Damn my temper sometimes. I suppose we better not keep him waiting then."

She was surprised when she felt a strong calloused hand grab her wrist, looping it through the crook of his elbow. She looked up to see Draco holding onto her, a soft smile playing at his lips. She wasn't surprised when Blaise took her other arm.

"Shall we then?" Blaise said.

"Lead on my knights, lead on."

For a moment, being next to them; standing in the middle; Ginny almost forgot the pain of the words spoken in that Great Hall, almost forgot the power she felt when her hands had closed on their throats. Even in the midst of being next to them, Ginny still felt the pangs of pain.

Hermione rushed over to her two loves, helping them up quietly. "I'll get that bitch, dear ones. I promise."


	7. Of Plots and Plans

**A/N: Please forgive my lack of update, busy busy weekend, I am also working on two other fics, so please please read the next one I post and enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was not someone who would make deals with the Death Eaters and their Lord. In fact, she would rather hex them straight into the pits of hell and into Lucifer's waiting hand. But the events of this morning had completely changed her mind.

Ginny Weasely was truly a forced to be reckoned with and she was going dark quickly. If she were to be stopped, if Hermione was to convince Harry, Ron and the rest of the Order then she would have to prove that Ginny was one of them.

Hermione had convinced herself somewhere in her uppity Gryffindor mind that she was justified in what she was doing. Ginny was already partially dark, so what was a little push, a little frame of mind? That was why Hermione Granger was meeting Theodore Nott in the Astronomy Tower.

Where Hermione had gotten her sources that he was among the ranks of the Dark Lords services was beyond Theodore. What wasn't beyond him was how much hatred she had towards Ginny. It was thrilling and sexy to see the young witch use her power on those two weaklings, a thought that turned him on more than most.

He was also aware that Ginny was still carefully neutral, not yet choosing a side. As her new powers opened up, they would either lighten or darken her. Theo was more than willing to lead her to the Dark, and with her snap of temper this morning had given Hermione Granger the weapon to pin her as dark.

It fell straight into Theo's hands.

He smirked as he noticed Hermione had her wand ready, as any good noble Gryffindor would when facing an enemy such as this. Her brown eyes found his blue eyes, and she gave him a weary look.

"No funny business, Nott. I'm here just to make a deal."

Hands came up in a gesture that showed he had no wand and was ready to listen. "Likewise Granger; I believe it is you who is aiming the wand at me."

He saw the blush rise to her cheeks; saw how flustered she had become from just that simple observance. He shook his head, if Ginny didn't kill her first, Voldermort would crush her with his finger. She was weak.

"What is it you want?"

Hermione took a deep breath, then huffed out. "I'm sure you saw the little escapade in the Great Hall this morning."

Theo raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"She nearly killed her brother and former boyfriend. She obviously is not light like we are. She must be destroyed." Her eyes looked back at Theo. "Turn her into one of you."

It was the cold laugh that erupted from him that made her shiver. His body was visibly shaking, before he calmed down.

"Granger, do you realize that in by asking me to do that, you are asking me to hand of the one person the Dark Lord wants more than Potter himself?"

"Well yes but-'

"Silly girl, do you also realize that if you don't defeat Ginny before Voldermort claims her, all of your lives will be destroyed. Ginny can be ally or enemy. You forcing her to be your enemy very well could be the end of you."

"I KNOW! I won't let her harm Ron again, or Harry. This is the only way I can help Harry-"

It was as if a light-bulb clicked into place. "You were the one that caused Harry to break up with Ginny in the first place. How very Slytherin of you."

Hermione blushed. "I did. Harry didn't need her. I've always been by his side. So one night-"

"You slept with both of them. Potter, in all his Gryffindor shame dumped her."

Hermione looked down at her toes and Theo gave a malicious grin.

"You sure you want this Granger? I'll turn her over to us, but once I do, and my Lord discovers her, you would have twenty four hours or less."

"Yes I do."

"If you're sure. I won't back out on this Hermione, and it could mean the end of your life."

Theo reached out his hand, and Hermione carefully took it. When they shook, Hermione got the feeling that she had just signed over her life.

"I will let you know when it is done then. You'll hear about it. Careful Hermione, the pretty little head may just come off one day. One more thing, Ginny is under my protection until I notify you. You or your friends go near her, and I will kill you."

With that, Theodore Nott left Hermione Jean Granger completely frozen and shaking in the astronomy tower.

* * *

Fred and George Weasely were lying in their flat above the shop; Fred's head resting on George's chest when the owl from Ron and Mum flew in. Disgruntled that their evening cuddle session had been interrupted; they hesitantly, slowly moved to retrieve the letter.

George's eyes went to his twins, when he read the letter out loud. Ginny hadn't snapped, and they knew it. Harry and Ron had done something, had got her to snap her control.

"You know what this means, brother mine. It means someone is teaching our dear Ginny." George said, softly.

Fred nodded. "I say we help them then. Ginny is a fire cracker as it is. As her powers grow-"

"It will harder to keep her in line." George agreed.

The connection between Fred and George had always been there, as is common with someone you share the womb with. When they left Hogwarts, they had discovered that it was far deeper than just a sibling connection. Their love for each other ran far deeper and more purely then any females they ever had. Granted, they still shared their females, but they preferred to be together mostly.

It was a humming thread of life that stretched between them, and it had been Snape that had taught them of their soul Personalities, their powers as soul mates, and as twins. The magical world would not know would hit them, if George and Fred decided to unleash their power.

Fred began packing up some clothes and his twin didn't have to say anything to understand the implication.

Someone was going to have to watch over their Sister Love, and someone would stay here. Ginny had always been closer to Fred, had always learned the best under him. George sometimes wished that Fred was just another guy, if only so Fred and he could be public.

Those blues raked over the other man's body. Then again, he wouldn't trade this bond, this Love for the world.

"When do you plan on leaving, Gred?" He asked.

"I don't know Forge, as soon as possible." Fred said, turning to see the warmth and longing in his brothers eyes.

George closed the gap between them. "Be careful then, that castle is teeming with enemies and evils. I won't live if I lose you."

"I won't breath if I lose you, but neither of us will be alive or breath well if something happens to out little firecracker. If she goes dark we die, if she dies…"

"We die." George finished, cupping his brothers face in his hands.

"Before you go, make love to me." George requested.

Fred didn't answer, just bent his head and kissed George with everything he had. Plans and plots were being made around them, and all they had was this moment….


	8. Of Brothers and Teaching

**A/N: the reviews and follows have been absoultly wonderful. I am rather sorry it takes me so long to update, I am working on two other fics for the show supernatural as well as this one. I am sorry this one is so short, I promise I'll speed things up soon. Enjoy :) **

* * *

The air was chilling to her skin, but its crisp bite caused pleasure to go through her. The castle had been stifling, even with the company of her two new Slytherin comrades. They had stayed by her side through the torturous lecture Snape had given her about losing control of herself, and gave her a detention for that night.

Deep within her mind, Ginny had a feeling this was going to be a very different detention then what she was used to. Somehow, she knew it would be a good thing.

She breathed in the air, allowing its coldness to fill her lungs; burn them a bit before warming them. Not many were brave enough to go outside the castle walls, to even be out on the grounds. Ginny was.

The waves of the black lake called to her like a warm voice, and she found herself walking that way, eager to be close to the water.

Her senses kicked into overdrive as she quietly listened to everything around her, as if the world had quietly shaped itself into this one beautiful second. All of the sudden, she could sense the energy of the Earth, the Water around her, of every living breath that encircled it.

Then his presence was there, soft and potent; like a thick roll of fog coming off the Forbidden Forest. He was behind her somewhere, watching her quietly; more than likely as formless as he was in her dreams.

_"Phantom?" _

The question was asked in her mind, some sort of bubbling instinct that made her hand reach out, to physically touch whatever presence is near them.

She heard his chuckle resound in her, around her, through her.

_"Busted, Ember. Your abilities are growing rather quickly. Or maybe it's because you're in your element."_ His voice echoed back to her like a sweet warm echo off rocks, and she felt a thrill.

_"Can I talk to you like this all the time?" _ She asked, hoping that maybe she could go back to being just as silent as she was second year, not having to listen to the insults of her brother.

_"Goodness, no. It's to draining on the physical body. You would pass out. The poor vessel that holds my soul is drained every night from seeing you in dreams." _

Ginny winced. She didn't want anyone to suffer on her behalf, even if it was to teach her things about the ancient magic running through her. Whoever harbored Phantom, whenever she realized who they were, she would hold them all night in thanks.

As if hearing her thoughts, she heard a crack in the trees to her right; letting her know that he was moving towards her. Usually, she would tense up; grab her wand and throw the first hex that came to mind, but instead she sat there quietly.

_"You're in physical form aren't you?" _

_"You always were a bright witch. I am indeed, my love. It's not time for you to meet him yet, to meet me face to face. You wouldn't be able to accept who I am yet. Until you can, I won't reveal it." _

Ginny felt disappointment go through her. She was truly hoping that she could see him in his physical form, but some niggling feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that she already had run into him in physical form.

_"You're not Blaise are you?"_

_"It's good that you are aware the Blaise is now connected to you. No, I am not he. I would however recommend that you stick as close to him as possible, he will protect you, be loyal to you." _

Everything Phantom had told her confirmed what she had observed this morning. He had been the first one at her side, the first one to ask if she was alright, and the first one to lead her around all day, the nonspeaking Malfoy taking her other side.

She also got the strange distinction that Draco and Blaise were firmly connected, firmly together in a way that if Ginny wanted any part of, she would have to accept Draco to. She knew he was innocent of murder, but she was still struggling with him being just the usual foul Git he always was.

Ginny heard another crack, and this time she did tense. Something about the feel of the air in that one footstep, something ugly was coming her way.

_"Ginny, leave now. Go back to the Great Hall. I will see you there soon." _

Ginny didn't bother to respond, just got up and quickly headed into the castle at a light jog. Phantom had felt the same thing she had; it had been someone wanting her, needing her for something that wasn't exactly the most pure.

As Ginny made her escape, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini hid in the trees; watching as Theodore Nott came and stood where Ginny had been sitting.

"Run Little girl, but you won't run far."

* * *

The castle had become quiet, the sounds within only a faint echo. Ginny made her way silently down the dungeon hallway, coming to hard oak potions door. She knocked once and then opened it, amber flecked eyes widening in surprise.

She hadn't expected Blaise and Draco. She subconsciously smiled, unaware that they were both jolted with surprise when she did. Both men were glowing, positively excited at seeing her, before she caught Snape looking at her.

"I'm glad you enjoy their company, Ms. Weasely. I know of someone else you may want to see as well." He indicated his head to the potions closet.

Ginny quirked a brow before walking over and opening the door.

"Boo!" Fred Weasely jumped out at her, catching his little sister in his arms as she jumped back.

At first she didn't recognize who it was, until the quiet strength of her favorite twins arm's wrapped around her waist and enveloped her.

"Fred! Oh Fred! I've missed you! Where is George?" She asked, looking up into eyes that were similar to hers, but not hers.

"I missed you to, sister love. George is at home, and I am here."

"Why is that exactly?" She asked.

"You lost control this morning, Ms. Weasely. Everyone in this room is closely bonded to you somehow, or is willing to protect you in some way." Snape responded.

"You all know about Phantom?" she asked.

Fred nodded, scraping a finger along her face. "We all know who he is and what he has done with you. Each of us in this room has the same abilities you do, the same strong power. We are on different levels, but we are here to help."

"Is that why you and George-" Ginny stopped, unsure of how to bring up the incestial relationship between Fred and George, without offending him.

"Part of it. The other part is a bit more complicated." Fred responded, without a touch of anger in his voice.

Ginny smiled at him and then looked at Snape. "So why exactly are we all here?"

"Because I feel the need to teach all of you. Your dreams have given you good lessons, and will continue to until you are willing to accept Phantom. After you losing control this morning, I felt it necessary for me to step in."

Ginny dropped her head in shame. "I didn't mean to lose it. They just snapped my control."

"Enemies will. It's what they are good at. Take it from Draco and I, Gin. Part of being a Slytherin is learning to control that emotion to not let it control you."

Ginny's eyes met Draco's and he smiled at her in support of Blaise's words Those eyes were so similar to Phantoms, that she just wanted to pull Draco closer to her, at the same time she hesitated. They weren't the same person, she was sure, almost sure.

Her eyes wafted over to Blaise's, and she came to stand next to him.

"After your display this morning, you have gotten more than enough unwanted attention. Not only are the Golden Trio suspicious of you, but you have people like-"

"Theodore Nott." Ginny responded.

When both the boys next to her, flinched and looked down, she smiled.

"He confronted me in the library the other day, complained about my insecurities."

"He is the type of person that would turn you easily, sister love. Especially if you were to grow more powerful, and he were to find your deepest weakness." Fred responded, coming to stand in front of her.

"So how do I stop it?"

"You listen to Snape, you listen to me, Blaise and Draco. We have all been taught under him, we can walk you through this. We work together, we'll become stronger, able to take down the darker parts of this war." Fred responded.

Ginny nodded, looking into Snape's black eyes.

"When do we begin?"


	9. Promises of Nightmares

_**A/N: I apologize for the lack of chapters, but I am working on three fics at the same time. Please please enjoy this one, tis a bit dark. Theo promised a dream, Theo delivered. :)**_

* * *

_She expected to be in the same room, with the same warm fires drawing her in like a moth to the flame. Instead she found herself walking on a long cobblestone path, where every building around her was burnt out, rubbled or crumbling; on the brink of collapse._

_When she looked up, she looked into blackened clouds that spit ashes instead of snow or rain. Something didn't feel right, something was wrong. She should be in the room with Phantom, the one that had become her sanctuary._

_She could smell the scent of burning flesh, of rotting bodies as her feet continued to carry her forward. She knew she was in some sort of nightmare, had to be. Phantom would never show her this, this horror; this destruction. _

_She moved forward, eyes coming to the end of the alley way. A black hooded creature with sharp blue eyes waited for her, smoky arms crossed._

_When she stopped in front of him a disembodied voice said, "Hello, lioness." _

_"Theo." She recognized the voice, the thick evil that crackled though it._

_He gave a low laugh, deep and timber. "You won't remember that when you wake up. Yes it is I, the one and only."_

_She felt herself go pale, but held herself firm. There was a lesson here, a quick swift one that she wanted to learn and get out of this dream._

_An entity like hand grasped her arm, pulling her roughly forward and next to him. "Walk with me, as I am going to show you exactly what our darling world will become." _

_She wasn't sure she wanted to see this, wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. "I don't-"_

_"You must see this, lioness. You are the reason this happens, provided you make the right choices."_

_"How is this right choice?" She snapped, glaring at him._

_He laughed then, as he pulled her off the cobblestone and straight into ash covered ground. She recognized where she was immediately and her heart clutched._

_"Diagon Alley." She said in a soft whisper._

_"Very good. Now, let me explain. You made the choice to stand beside precious Potter, to fight for the good, the just, the true, the right choice. You ignored the destiny of the Dark Lord, and in turn Ginny; they betrayed you."_

_"What?" _

_"They forked you over to me Ginny, after disposing of the ones you hold dear, they handed you to me on a silver platter." _

_Ginny tried not to show the tears, they wouldn't do that! Or would they? After all, she and Harry had broken up, she had just accosted him._

_"So how did I cause this?"_

_"You turned Ginny. You didn't just join the Dark Lord; you became the one and only dark side. You destroyed everyone in your path; me, the Dark Lord, the Order; anything that you saw, you ripped it apart." _

_Ginny tried to back up, but Theo's soul kept her firmly in place. "In the end, you died to. Only one person survived it."_

_Ginny turned to see her brother, Fred; standing in front of Weaselys Wizarding Wheezes, holding the half scorched body of George in his arms; his body covered in wounds, sobbing so hard it seemed he would die from it._

_"George destroyed you, destroying himself to save Fred. Such Love." He said, sarcastically. _

_Those piercing blue hues turned to her tear streamed face, taking in rivulets of water that didn't stop falling. He reached out a hand and ran it across her cheek._

_"You can fix it, Ginny. It doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is join me, before the trio forces it on you. They have already betrayed you once, lioness, they would do it again if it meant you were not more powerful then they."_

_Ginny said nothing, her mind trying to deny the inevitable truth. _

_"Lioness, I am not trying to steer you wrong. Since the moment Tom Riddle touched you, you were powerful, with an edge of darkness. Embrace it, use it. You can still bring justice to this world, take out the Dark Lord even, become Queen, I would happily serve you, be your Knight." _

_He brushed his lips across her forehead. "Become one of us, and I promise the Trio won't touch you." _

_He gripped her wrist, pulled up her sleeve where the Dark Mark rested in her skin. He Pressed three fingers into it, causing her to hiss in pain. _

_"Sleep well Lioness."_

_He threw her to the ground, before she cried out as her world spun black. The last thing she saw was his blue colored eyes_

* * *

Draco enjoyed not speaking. He enjoyed being quiet, not having to open his mouth to say something obnoxious or annoying. In not speaking, he could read others better, could sense and feel what others wouldn't when their mouths ran.

The only time he spoke anymore was when he was in bed with Blaise, or in Snape's company. It wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to, accept maybe Ginny.

He was standing in front of the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Blaise to join him when he noticed Ginny coming down the stairs. Concern crossed his chiseled features as he studied her.

She was sheet white, green amber eyes wide, her wand in her hand. She was watching everyone around her wearily as if they might strike her. Her own energy felt off, tainted as if someone had muddled with it without her permission.

He watched as she completed her way down the stairs, but turned left, towards the castle grounds instead of in to the Great Hall.

Draco didn't have to think, he just followed. He knew Blaise would find them when he came down for breakfast; his lover was always in tune with him, always keen on Draco's presence.

She made her way towards the dungeons, before going behind a statue. The Slytherin made his way behind the statue, knowing very well that there would be a passage that she would be hiding in.

"Hello Draco." Her voice was soft, feeble; not firm and bright like it usually was.

He didn't say anything, didn't need to. He held out his arms, Ginny fell into them like a dead weight. She didn't cry, as Draco's arms wrapped around her, she didn't even make a noise to indicate she would break. She was too numb to cold, to really say anything.

His arms were warm, feather light with protection and tinged with desire. She listened to his heartbeat, the way it resounded in her own, and for a moment closed her eyes. All that mattered was here in this moment, she didn't need to do anything. She didn't need to feel evil, scare herself into wondering when they would come to hand her over.

She heard shuffling behind her; felt more than saw Blaise slip in behind her. One look at the two of them, and Blaise knew that there was something deadly wrong. He began drawing circles on Ginny's back, brown eyes never leaving the silver in front of him.

"It's all right, Red. Draco and I are here, we won't leave you."

"You should. You should leave me and never look back. I'll kill you both." She said it brokenly, as if some part of her had been shattered.

"No. You won't. Whatever choice you make Ginny, we will stand beside you." Blaise said.

"That's why you will die. Promise me one thing, one thing. You have to promise me that you will kill me, if I ever decide that this world needs to end completely."

"Ginny-"Blaise started, the circles stopping on her back momentarily.

"No, Blaise. It's in me, I can be worse than the Dark Lord. It's in me, and if I ever get that out of control, I need someone to kill me."

Blaise wanted to deny it, wanted to fight against what she was saying, but couldn't. He knew that it was true, that she had that power in her.

"I promise."

The words weren't spoken from Blaise, but from the man that was standing above her. Draco didn't look at Blaise, but he could feel his boyfriends mouth open in shock.

"I promise Ginerva Weasely that if you become that way, I will kill you, then end my own life."

Ginny just gazed up at him, the familiar waves of his voice tingling over her. Had it not been for the fact that she was extremely numb and tired, she would have put the two and two together.

Blaise wasn't happy about it, but he knew that in the end, they would die together. "I promise to help him, and then end my own life."

Their words circled over her, kept her upright, kept her from crumbling into nothing.

"Hold me. I need both of you to hold me."

Blaise's arms wrapped around her small frame, entwining with Draco's as he sandwiched her between them.

"Draco-"

"Lets get her to my room then. " Blaise let go, as Draco gracefully picked her up bridal style. Her nose cradled into the nape of his neck, her breath soft against his skin.

Blaise placed a hand on her back as Draco said softly, "Sleep Ember, we will be here when you wake up."

The way he said her name, the way he looked at her, dawning began to crash into her consciousness as she began to lose it..

"Phantom? Your-" She was asleep before she finished the words, the warmth of Blaise and Draco giving her peace as they carried her home.


	10. Under the Protection of Death Eaters

**A/N: Please Please forgive my lack of updating. My mother passed away on 10/12/2012, and this has been a hard week. I dedicate this chapter to her, and thank you for your patience and love. Please enjoy and your reviews and follows lift my heart :)**

* * *

It was excruciating that they had to separate, after lying together all morning. The boys had held her while she slept, refusing to allow the nightmares to creep in; anything that could haunt her they would chase away.

Around lunch was when consciousness finally found her, finally brought her away from the peaceful warmth she felt nestled between Draco and Blaise. The familiar dawning like fingers entered mind as she studied the angular features of Draco.

She remembered him speaking, remembered the tantalizing way his voice had washed over her; filling her up with a sense of completeness. She knew who he was now, the young formless figure that visited her in her dreams.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table had been even harder for her, being separated from Draco and Blaise was something she should be okay with, but she was finding the separation much harder than it should have been, an ache so deep in cut her.

She felt the warm blood like presence of her own sibling sit down on her right side, as if he knew his Sister Love was in distress and needed the comforting warmth next to her. She could feel Fred's ache for George within him, even though he hadn't said a word. She placed her hand on his arm, letting him know that it was okay.

Had it not been for her two spirit mates dragging her into the Great Hall, she would have stayed in bed, wrapped in Blaise's protection; silhouetted by Draco's Love.

The boys wouldn't have it happen, and so begrudgingly they had shoved her up here. She could only hope that this lunch would be uneventful.

Ronald Weasely had other ideas.

It didn't take the youngest Weasely brother a second to recognize that one of his own family was sitting next to Ginny, associating with her as if she hadn't put her hands around his throat just a few days before.

He stopped dead cold, blue eyes shimmering with a hatred profound enough it affected everyone around him, leaking out in the atmosphere around the Great Hall, causing more than just one person to take notice.

"Frederick."

The tone was cold enough that the twin picked up his head, gazing at his brother as if he were a bug to be squashed under a boot.

"Yes, Ronald?"

The question was one that formed as a crowd of people gathered around them, eager for a fight; a war anything to break the ice cold tension that had the air heavy with a snapping twist.

"Is there a particular reason that you are fraternizing with a girl as dark as Voldermort himself?"

Ginny's tension was visibly clear in her shoulders, as her fist closed around her wand. She could sense Draco and Blaise behind her instantly, silently pleading with her to not let her lose control this time, to let others defend their Ember.

She was too important to be damaged by this cockroach.

She relented, but didn't relax; aware of Fred's hand on her thigh, of the tension in him ready to snap in a violent eruption, if Ron even pushed further.

"She is not dark, Ron. She is beyond your understanding, beyond anything you could ever imagine. Just as I am, just as George is."

Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes steady, wand raised at Ginny's throat.

"If that be the case, why are Zabini and Malfoy behind her; guarding her? Why did she slut herself out to them? Is she not destined to shag Voldermort, to become his queen? Tell you what mate, I'll end her life right now, save us all the trouble."

Fred lunged; red hot rage and blood-lust yanking him forward, more than willing to rip his brother's heart out as it still beat inside him.

He was halfway across the table when strong thick arms locked him from behind and pulled him back, crashing against a muscled chest.

He didn't recognize the arms, didn't care. All he cared about was that he was being held back, and that Draco and Blaise had Ginny secured between them.

"Easy Weasely, I have this handled." A sultry voice echoed in his ear. His eyes snapped around, and surprise filled his being.

* * *

Theodore Nott was not surprised at all that Granger couldn't keep her dogs collared and chained to her. Nor was he surprised when the youngest of the family would blatantly open his arrogant mouth to beings far more than he.

He couldn't wait to snap the twit's neck.

He had hidden himself in the crowd, watching as Ginny contained herself, controlled the blackness that threatened to spill her brothers blood.

She was learning. Now to turn it into a cold calculated cunning and she would be well on her way to darkness.

He rolled his eyes at her two body guards, yet found himself drawn to the other ginger haired male. The one who had so intimately touched his sister's thigh.

Very little slipped past Theo, and those observant ice colored eyes had no problems catching what the trio or others missed, or the simple meanings behind them.

There was opportunity here, one that was easy to take; if he played the cards right.

He overheard the words, watched the thin muscular beater leap for his breath, could smell the blood-lust and murder aching to come out.

Merlins beard, he loved the smell of blood, in any form; spilled on the ground or in the rage of murder in the air.

It turned him on.

No one noticed when he slipped behind Fred, when his own strong arms kept him in a arm-lock, pushing him into Theo.

"Easy Weasely, I have this handled." He all but purred into the ear of the twin.

He felt Fred stiffen, then jolt in shock before a guarded voice said, "Nott?"

He let the jokester's arms drop, slipping his own slender toned arms around Fred's waist.

Any other person would have let the twin go, believing he was contained.

Theo knew better, all it would take is one wrong word, and Fred would commit murder.

Theo as much as he would love to cut Fred loose, had other ways to go about the same means.

He slid his hand across Fred's back, before stepping to the taller man's side. He grabbed Fred's wrist, pinned it in between his elbow and ribs. He squeezed, and Fred hissed. Good, he was under control and if he tried his wrist would snap like a twig in a strong wind.

"GRANGER!"

His yell was sharp, and piercing enough even to make Ginny wince.

She slowly came out from behind Ron, chocolate brown eyes filled with fear. A look of someone who had just been hunted making her eyelids wide as her body shook.

"I believe that when we agreed Granger to your devious plot, that I warned you to keep your dogs on a leash."

When Hermione said nothing, he cocked a brow.

"Wait, you didn't tell them did you? You didn't tell them that after we shook hands, I made it clear to you the risks in coming after her?"

"Hermione, what's he talking about?" Ron asked, physically turning to his girlfriend, wondering exactly what the hell she pulled and what it meant for them all.

"She hurt you-" Hermione started.

"CRUCIO."

Ron flopped to floor, writhing as pain clouded his mind, choked him into oblivion. Theo allowed Ron to suffer like that for a few minutes, before Hermione knelt down next to him.

He lifted his wand, and Ron found he was able to breath again as warm life entered the now pain wracked body.

"So be it."

He looked over at the silent Great Hall, over at the teachers, at the Carrows and Snape looking amused, McGonagall so petrified she couldn't move.

"Let me make this clear to all of you now. Ginny Weasely and any of those she loves and holds dear are under my protection, the protection of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. Anyone dare mess with her, will die by my hand."

Blue ice found terrified brown.

"If I have to make myself clear one more time, Granger; I will strip your skin from your mud blood body slowly."

He glanced at a slack jawed Harry, and a gasping Ron. "I suggest you explain to your_ lovers_ exactly what you have done. Their lives hang in the balance, and it will be Ginny's mercy that will either spare them or kill them."

He turned with Fred still grasped in his arms; found he was facing three wands.

"Not here. I plan no harm. Let us pass, I must speak to Fred alone."

"Not alone, Nott. Take Blaise with you." Draco snapped out. He could feel Ginny trembling, his over protective side came out full swing, and there was no way Theo was walking out with Ginny's Beloved Brother in his clutches alone. Not while he breathed.

His lover didn't protest, feeling the emotions from both the ones he loved, he moved to Fred's other side.

"Let's go then." He said, nodding at Ginny assuring her that he would keep him guarded.

"Be safe. Love you both." She said, softly.

Theo winced, unsure why her soft words all of the sudden chinked him the way it did, but he sure didn't like it.

Silver and amber green watched the trio walk away from the crowd, before their hands clasped and they made their way slowly out of the Great Hall, heading to the Qudditch pitch to just be with another and wait for results.

That was when the teacher's moved. Dismissing students, escorting them to their classes, while the more light of them checking on Ron and the trio, the rest sharing dark laughter.

Snape knelt down in front of Hermione, eyes colder than they ever were in her six years of studying under him.

"What in Salazaars name did you do, Granger?"


	11. Your Hand In Mine

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, i promise I am trying to get better at it. I know some of you were confused, so I explained some things in this Chappy. Next one coming soon :0 Your reviews and messages have been amazing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

They walked in a peaceful silence, even as the chilly air circled around them, stinging their cheeks with a biting wind.

Draco had found his eyes constantly sliding down to that auburn colored hair that hid her face.

The swirl of air around them snapped tendrils of it back and forth, as if they were fire bent on being cut loose to eat alive the forest.

Draco took a deep breath, and decided that now was the time to open up to her. She either hadn't had time to process the fact that he was her Phantom, or she had accepted far more quickly than he had anticipated.

The clearing of his throat had her emerald colored eyes looking up at him, even though the kept moving; hands still entwined.

"Ginny, I wanted you to know that-well I never hated you. I attacked your family because it was duty, and jealousy."

She didn't say anything for a moment, taking in and memorizing every word he had just spoken, committing it into her soul, as if they were a spell to be kept in the back of the mind.

"What changed you?" she asked quietly.

"You." Draco stopped then, turned her to him so her eyes met his with a blinding force. He needed her to see this, to feel it with everything she had.

"I was all for becoming my father's true heir and serving the Dark Lord should he die or be locked up. Being in the Inquisitional squad was a cinch in that direction. The day I caught you, my arrogance rose up like a storm. I had you, Harry's little Weasel girl, in the palm of my hand. Then, you raised your wand."

She didn't speak, which he appreciated. It meant she wanted him to continue, to explain his reasons.

"It wasn't the hex really, although that sure smarted. It was the way you looked at me, with so much passion and fire, with grit and strength. I-I fell in love with you right there. Every memory of you, even in just glimpses; came rushing back. You at the yule ball, you at Flourish and Blotts, the Qudditch world Cup. All of the sudden, you surrounded me, and everything in my world changed."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize; you changed me for the better. I became obsessed with you after your hex, and was ready to just barge into the burrow and confess my love to you. It was Severus that changed my mind."

He smiled a little at her gentle chuckle, before she asked, "What did he suggest?"

"He knew that you had far more abilities than the average witch, and he suggested that I Dream Walk to you. So he trained me, for months while I was pretending to serve the Dark Lord, and that's when I walked with you in dreams."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? Why come in the form of Phantom?" Her voice wasn't angry, it held no ill will, just a curiosity and a bit of hurt.

Draco looked down at the ground. "Severus and I were afraid that you wouldn't accept me, that after all I did to your family, if you ever found out I cared, you would deny me. I couldn't bear it."

"The dreams were a shield, then?"

Draco winced. "Not just a shield, Ginny. They were my way of getting to know you, of being able to love you without having to face rejection."

Ginny as much as her pride wanted her to, couldn't fault him that. Their families had hated each other for years upon years, and it was not fair for her to be angry for something that he had every right to be afraid of.

"Draco, I can't change the past, and Merlin knows about our future. I can tell you right now though, that I accept you. As Phantom and as a Malfoy, if I didn't I wouldn't do this."

In two swift moves, she had found herself reaching up and putting her arms around his neck. Her lips met his hesitantly at first, and then got deeper as he responded.

A cataclysm of colors surrounded them as they kissed, swirling like a fairy mist as Draco yanked her closer. His hands slipped down to her waist, tugging her in, while his tongue clashed for dominance with hers.

He could hear her heartbeat inside his head; feel her blood run through his in a way that he didn't think was possible, that should never be possible for the average wizard, but yet it was.

The need for oxygen overcame the need to kiss and he pulled away, just to gaze into soft molten green eyes, to hear the thoughts of how much she craved him go through her head in soft yet vivid images.

Draco laughed out loud, still holding her close. "Come my sweet Ember, we need to find our spirit mate, so you can kiss him the same way you did me."

"Blaise won't know what hit him, when I'm through with him, then I'm going to tag team you both."

She went to slide away from his grasp, but his hand caught hers. "Not uh, not without me you aren't."

She consented, tugging him closer. "Fine, Malfoy. You win. For today, anyway."

Their soft laughter could be heard echoing through the trees and around the grounds, as they headed back into the castle for some warmth and their mate, hand in hand, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a Weasely and a Malfoy. the last words anyone would ever hear would be from Ginny's mouth. "How did you fall for Blaise?"

All that could be heard back was Draco's laughter...

* * *

In the headmaster's office, above the grounds, Hermione Jean Granger whimpered as Snape glowered over her form, tied to a chair and unable to move.

"I'll ask one last time, Granger, what did you do?"


	12. Twisted Truces

**A/N:I know that you all have been waiting for this next part, and please forgive the lack o updates. I am dealing with so much right now, with mama gone, my own spiritual crap and putting pieces back together. I know some of wanted to know what happend with Fred and Theo and Blaise. So here it is, I know its' short, but I have the next chapter in the works right now. Should be up within the next couple o days. Thank you for your reviews your patience and your love, it sure keeps me going ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

He had to admit that Fred Weasely was alluring in his own way.

The ginger haired man stood against the wall, arms crossed, those blue eyes shimmering with suspicion and hate.

Blaise leaned on the wall slightly behind him, wand at the ready. Blaise knew where Theo's allegiances lay, and it wasn't with them.

Theo rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I'm not here to harm either of you. I'm here to call a temporary truce."

The slight turn of Fred's head told Theo that the twin was interested in what he had to say, already contemplating what it may cost to have a truce with a Death Eater.

Theo internally laughed. Lions were easy to predict.

Blaise however, the cunning snake that he was, didn't buy it for two seconds. He knew his old dorm mate was up to something, and that something couldn't have been good.

"Why the hell do you want a truce? What in Merlins beard do you have planned?" Blaise demanded, his fingers still gripping his wand tightly.

Theo crossed his arms, and looked straight at the beautifully built ginger in front of him. Even as he spoke another plan began to cook into his head.

Soon, he and Ginny would be the Masters of this world, and they all would bow to them, honor and worship them as it was meant to be.

But first, he had to hook in, and cinch down, win them over.

"We all know that Fred's Sister love could very well go dark or light. She is purely neutral right now. The trio with their antics will turn her dark quickly, which is why I put her under the protection of me. The trio don't want to upset our side more than they have."

He saw both boys' eyebrows raise, and it was Fred who asked the question. "What deal did you make with Granger?"

Oh how simply easy it was for them to fall right into his trap. In this situation, honesty was the best thing. Showing there were no lies between them, would be a sure way into their little group, placing his status right next to Ginny. Right where he belonged.

"She wanted me to turn Ginny dark. Her display of power to Potter and Weasel was enough to piss off the know it all. So against her own morals, she came to me and offered Ginny's head. What she doesn't realize is that it mean the end of her life."

Blaise scoffed. "We all know that Moldy-Voldy wants Ginny has his bride, why the hell should we even trust you?"

It was the soft warm chuckle that made Blaise freeze, and filled Fred's gut with a longing so intense it nearly pushed him off the wall.

Icy blue eyes smiled at them as he responded. "My how you Lions underestimate her. She can defeat the Dark Lord, turn him into mush under her fingertips. Draco knows this, as does Snape. Now I know why you two don't. Idiots you are. If Ginny unleashed her power in a dark way she would take us all out, and the trio as well. She would end up ruling us all. That's why Granger's deal with me was so dangerous. "

"Because once Ginny chooses, and that choice be darkness, she could destroy us all. But if she chooses light-" Blaise started.

"She could rule us fairly and still destroy Voldy."

Theo fought the urge smack his forehead at their slow uptake, but nodded his head. His eyes never left the soft blue of Fred as he said, "That is why I am asking a truce. She needs all of our protection and our guidance from the light and the Dark. I can teach her to tap her dark side, to control it. Just as much as you all can teach her the light side. If she chooses to be dark, she will have control over her power, and thus-"

"Won't obliterate us all into Orion." Fred finished understanding exactly why all the sudden Theo was in front of them, why the truce made sense. Ginny had to learn both sides, lest they all die if she didn't. It was right.

Or so he thought.

Theo observed quietly as the tension in Fred slowly drained out, as his shoulders visibly relaxed. Blaise eased up on his wand, brown eyes still guarded; but he now regarded Theo differently.

He reached out his hand to Fred, smiling. "Truce?"

The warmth of Freds hand spread into the cold of him, shaking it off for a few seconds. He felt blinding heat, raw power and just a small touch of love.

Then the cold came settling back down around him like armor and he slowly retreated his hand, aware by the look on Fred's face that he had felt something distinct as well.

"I will update Draco and Ginny. One warning Theo, you hurt her, maim her or in any way take her life it will be the end of you." Blaise snapped, brown eyes glaring in a way that told him he wasn't playing games.

Without giving Theo a chance to say anything else, He grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him out of the secret corridor and into the throng of students.

Theo rubbed his hand, eyes on Fred's back as he walked away. He had it confirmed it with their touch. Somehow he and Fred were connected, were attracted.

He would have Fred, even if it meant killing George.


	13. Of Colors And Confessions

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know many of you have been waiting for this for almost a month now. With mama's passing and Life being busy, I'm finally starting to settle back into the flow of writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and its explainations of certain things. Many turns along the way. Read, Review and Enjoy. ;) Love Nicole**

* * *

_Reds, blues, Violet, green._

_They circled around her like willow o wisps, in everything that had a life force, they surrounded._

_She didn't understand what was happening, why all the sudden she could see them._

_In firelight, in trees; silhouetting around the people she knew._

_"You'll get used to seeing them." Phantom said softly from behind her._

_She turned, noticing that Phantoms formless shape now had color._

_Vivid blue silver that outlined his figure._

_It took her a second to understand, to grasp whom she was staring at._

_"What's it mean?" She asked._

_"It means your rapidly growing, Ember." Another voice said._

_This form had flecks of violet laced with green, leaning up against the fire place._

_"Blaise?" _

_There was a chuckle, deep and timber. "Blaise is my vessel yes. My spirit name happens to be Jasper."_

_It was as if Phantom knew her next question when he spoke, coming to stand in front of her, the violet flamed Jasper following at his side._

_"We did this in a dream for your safety. As we now have a dark one in our midst in an uneasy alliance; we felt it safer if we spoke here. Tonight, I want you to meet Ember. Now, that you are strong enough to see colors, it means you are almost ready to merge."_

_She felt the electrical tingle of being touched by a spirit as their hands guided her to the center of the room._

_They stepped back, as she stepped forward…._

* * *

_The woman had come in the form of flames._

_Varicolored flames that encircled her in rapid swirls, intense heat. _

_Ginny wasn't quite sure where she had come from._

_There had been a leaping from all four fireplaces, colors vivid and bright; like a firework show. _

_The heat neither burned her, nor made her feel the need to gasp for air._

_She was like a phoenix, long hair that was quite literally red fire, amber colored eyes that spung around violet, blue and green._

_The colors of life, of birth, power and death._

_She was tall, a graceful figure with flames for a form, and power for her strength._

_Ginny found that her human mind couldn't grasp that this woman was part of her. _

_When she spoke, her voice echoed, an ancient accent that sent chills through anyone human enough to stand there._

_Those eyes looked down to Ginny, freezing her in place._

_She knelt, until eyes locked onto eyes; until they were level with each other._

_"So you are Ginny. The one I live inside, the one who lives within me." _

_It was a strong urge to kneel that took over her next, to bow to the Ancient being front of her, accept what she was._

_"I can read your mind, Child. There is no need to bow. You're acceptance of me, will come in time. We will fully merge when it is meant."_

_Powerful eyes sought out the other two. "A gift for her then, protection I think. "_

_Phantom and Jasper moved closer, encircling the flames as if they were old friends._

_"How can I be the one that harbors you? I am not-"_

_"Don't you dare disrespect what Fate has decided for you." Ember snapped, her eyes burning. "You are far more worthy then you think child. We are one in the same. You are the vessel, I am the spirit. We work as one."_

_Ginny found herself gazing at Phantom, then at Blaise. "And they..have they accepted their own spirits?"_

_That sent her laughing. "Jasper's vessel is struggling just like you. Phantom's has fully accepted his. They will be merged soon, and Draco will change."_

_"Why now?" _

_A green colored flame reached out and touched Ginny's cheek. It was neither cold nor hot, just soothing; a mother to a child._

_"Darkness comes ever closer, sweet one. You and I have the ability to choose. Purge the world beautifully, or destroy it cruelly. Events in the physical world will choose how we choose."_

_Had another person been in her shoes, they would have run; tried to break the dream. The human part of Ginny had a will of Iron, and no matter how hard this was going to be, she wouldn't budge._

_"Thank you. I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful its just-"_

_"Part of being human." Phantom said. "The mind does not accept what it cannot understand." _

_He had come closer to her, stepping to her side._

_"Hold out your hands, child." Ember said._

_She did as she was told, human hands reaching for the kaleidoscope of colored flames that stretched forward and burned into her palms._

_The language spoke was not one Ginny understood, but her mind somehow translated for her:_

**_"Protection, the ability to see._**

**_The gift I give to thee._**

**_See through they who walk,_**

**_Defend from those that stalk._**

**_Clarity of mind, of motive, of love._**

**_As I gift to Thee, I mote it be." _**

_Liquid cool warmth washed over her, melded into her skin as her eyes closed._

_"Sleep, my beloved Child. When you awaken things will be much different."_

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, rubbing her wrists where she had been bound in Snapes office.

The carvings on her arm were enough to indicate what had happened in while in the custody of the evil Headmaster.

Crucio wasn't the worse curse he could have used on her.

He chose to invade her mind, to pull the information out without asking, violating her in ways she didn't wish.

Then again, she wasn't telling either.

Now she sat, facing both her boyfriends, as they stood with their arms crossed; glaring coldly at her.

"Care to tell us what in Merlin's name you did?" Harry snapped.

Hermione winced, before deciding to get it over with, it couldn't be much worse then Snape.

"I cut a deal with Theo."

"Why in the ruddy hell would you do that for?" Ron asked incredusoly.

"Ginny. She hurt you both, and she defended a known Death Eater. I figured, that if she was dark-"

"Then we could stop her." Harry said.

"MY SISTER ISN'T DARK YOU, BLOODY WENCH! MISGUIDED YEA, BUT NOT DARK!" Ron roared to life, trying his best not to haul off and hit the witch in front of him.

"Look at her Ron! She has thrown her lot in with them! Hugging around Draco and Blaise. she has also drug Fred into it to or did you not see the way he defended her? We can't afford to have her out of control. I figured that if Theo could prove how dark she was- we might-"

"Might what Mione? Kill her?" Ron said, through gritted teeth.

"No! Save her! Purge her of darkness! Don't you miss the Ginny that used to tail along behind us? Now she is throwing everyone around like she is the queen of this world." Hermione raged, jealousy boiling through her.

It clicked in Harry's mind. Although he wasn't happy with her deal with Theo, he understood the motive behind it. If Voldermort got ahold of Ginny, it would be bad news for them. If Ginny were allowed to remain out of control, they would have worse that Voldy on their hands.

Light or Dark, she shoulde be contained.

Light or Dark, she could be stopped while in some sort of containment. Wither it was under Death Eaters or them.

"That's my sister we're talking about here. Mum would kill me." Ron said, anger boiling through him. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because of this reaction, Ronald. I Love you, both so much. I couldn't bear the thought of her hurting you…so I cut the deal alone."

Harry knelt down in front of her, grasping one of her soar wrists in his hands. He knew what it was like to be bound, he knew what it was like to be carved up. He ran a thumb over the black and blue bruises and smiled.

"I can't say I approve of what you did. I will say I understand it, and I will stand by you on it. I miss Ginny to. I take it that you gave Snape a right time then."

Hermione's smile was small and gentle, fleeting almost. "I did, he had a nice time getting it out of me."

The crude scoff from Ron had both of them looking up at him.

Blue eyes were cold and distant, armored and angry.

"So you think it's okay to toy with my sister's life? Cut a deal about her behind her back? I can't stand you. It makes me sick. Maybe Ginny was right."

Without another word, Ron stormed out of the common room, not allowing either friend to retort.

"What do we do now, Harry?" Hermione asked, tears filling her eyes.

Harry got up to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Wither or not he missed Ginny, Hermione was all he needed, and he would stand by her choices.

"We wait. He will come around in his own time."

* * *

Disillusioned against the wall, Theo Nott listened to the confessions, made, to the two lovers snuggling on the couch.

"You two have just signed your death warrant." He said quietly.

Then he turned, making his way to Fred Weasleys room, to watch over him, perhaps give him a dream…


	14. Guard With My Life

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness in this chapter, but my next one will be longer. Thank you for your reviews and your love. It means alot to me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fred was aware of the phantom who watched him patiently from a dark corner of his room.

Moonlight crept in through cracks in the drapes, but the person who's eyes were on him had hidden themselves enough that the beams would never hit them.

Fred supposed that he could light the room, yet some sort of instinct told him not to. Being watched in a war was something one grew accustomed to, this felt different.

Whomever it was, had come with an air of neutrality. Neither evil nor good, just simply gray as mist through the forbidden forest.

Fred had a damn good idea of who it was.

Theo's eyes held a power that could paralyze a person, with just a solid cold look. Fred knew all too well the kamikaze resting inside the young man, and he wished to not evoke that unless he had to.

So he lay in bed, aware of Theo, of those eyes that were so dangerously attractive, keeping watch as if he were a precious possession.

In all intensive reasoning's, Fred and George were not exclusive; they just preferred each other over anyone else.

Fred, ever honest, always shared with George everything from his women and men, to his secrets.

Yet, this time, he couldn't bring himself to tell George about Theo, not while Theo's motives were unclear.

Oh how he missed George. Together they had been since birth that being separated from him was extremely painful, on top their spiritual melding, it made everything that much more intense.

What he wouldn't give to have George in his arms. The though twisted the twin onto his side, wrapping a pillow against him; and with it, he forced his eyes closed, trying to sleep.

Leaning against the wall in a corner of the dorm, Theo watched Fred struggle with the tangling thoughts in his mind, and the unease of having a stranger in his room.

Fred was this beautiful twisted light in Theo's mind, something to protect and watch over.

Sometimes, the Darkness protects the Light.

The Slytherin Death Eater had to admit to himself that he was jealous of the relationship between Fred and George, their bond.

He had grown up training. becoming a weapon for the Dark Lord, never having a bond as strong as theirs, and he ached for it; though it was not usually something he would admit to himself, or anyone else.

But he had bigger plans than just being the Dark Lords puppet.

Theo closed his eyes and could all but hear the slowing of Fred's heartbeat as he finally settled into sleep, his breathing deepening into dreams.

Silent footsteps crossed the room, making no sound; not even a rustle from clothing.

He found himself staring down at fine ginger hair, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Theo found himself torn all of the sudden, between giving Fred a dream to remember, or just watching.

"Accio chair." He whispered softly, not needing to move his wand at all.

He sat down once it arrived behind him, and got himself comfortable in front of Fred's bed, for his nightly vigil.

A strong hand reached out, caressed the edge of Fred's face.

"Don't worry Fred, I will protect you." he said softly.

It wasn't just words, but a vow. No matter which way fate took them, he would protect him.

On his word as a man, and as a Death Eater.

Fred Weasley wouldn't come to harm, not on his watch…

* * *

It was an odd sensation that flowed over her before she awoke.

Energy that had left her side physically, but she felt echo through her entire being.

She could feel the violet energy of Blaise lying next to her, wrapping her in soft warmth, but there was something missing onto her right.

Draco.

Moonbeams greeted her when she opened her eyes, and it took her a quick second to adjust, especially since energy was so constant and palpable to her now, and because she was beginning to discern between evil, good and grey.

A shadow stood by the window, stiff and tense; and she didn't have to be standing there to know that his soft silver eyes were gazing, as she could see his mind churning. It wasn't often the she awoke in the middle of the night after a lesson with Ember, so she knew something must be wrong to be drawn out of sleep so suddenly.

She got out of bed quietly, footsteps as silent as the sky.

He felt her arms wrap around him from behind, eyes automatically closing.

Being this close to her was intoxicating and the stronger she got, the harder it was to be aware from her. As skilled as she was becoming, and as strong as he was, Draco still worried for her safety, and their future.

His strong warm hand wrapped around hers, holding them in place on his stomach, keeping them in that position.

"What's the matter, Draco?" She asked, softly, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

This time, he turned and faced her, before cupping her face in his hands.

"Would you stay with me? For life? If I were evil, or good would you stay?"

The words stirred something inside her, and pulled; tugging her closer to him.

"Draco, if I was meant to love and care for you the way I do now, I do not think that it would matter if you served the Dark Lord, or Potter. Love knows no bounds. What is troubling you?"

Her response was said so strongly that it took Draco a moment, a quiet moment, to really think about how to phrase this to her, without offending her.

"I've just been thinking. What if I hadn't chose to come after you, would you be happier? Or safer. Ginny, we teeter on gripping edge, and we could topple over to either side. Do you really wish for that?" He asked, eyes searching.

She felt his energy peak when her hand touched his chest; felt the heart beat thrumming and pulsing beneath hers. It took her a moment, just a second before she saw the worry buried beneath cryptic questions.

"In all honesty, it doesn't matter. One way or another Draco, I would have found my way to you. Light or Dark, I would have ended up at your side. I will follow you anywhere, Draco."

His lips met hers then, a searing aching kiss that cried out for comfort, for love, for something.

She reached up, placing her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to get lost in the platinum blonde hair that rested at the base of his neck.

Hands encircled her waist, and Draco was not surprised that she fit so perfectly up against him, as if her body had been made to specifically fit his.

He pulled away, just resting his forehead against hers, breathing in her, Ginny and her energy.

"I'm changing, Ginny. I'm merging. I don't know what that means for you, or for Blaise." He said softly, the trembles of fear just barely audible in his voice.

"Let it happen. Blaise and I will handle it. Not matter what it means." She responded.

"If Phantom and I chose darkness-"

"Then I would follow you, I would make that choice, and Blaise would to."

"He didn't before-"

"Before you were serving Voldermort. If you chose a darker path, it would not be the Dark Lords, but your own. You will forge a path, and take out the sick bastard, by light or dark means."

He said nothing, couldn't say anything to her, a response that just couldn't form rational thought.

"How-How do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I see your soul, my Love. You were there when I met Ember, you know what she gave me. I can see everything inside you, including the darkness that you try not to embrace. You will make the right choices and I will follow you through them."

He kissed her again, this time softer; just molding himself into her.

"Be with me, for life? My life for yours, your life for mine?" He whispered, unaware that she had heard and understood what he was asking.

"With every breath I take, I won't falter in that ever. My life, everything in it, belongs to you."

Draco slipped a hand down to hers, slightly assured, that at least one of his loves full belonged to him. He had yet to decide how to get through to Blaise, he just knew it would happen in the right moment.

He led her back to bed, picking her up and placing her in the middle, between the two of them where she belonged.

She nestled into him, facing Blaise, the smell of cinnamon greeting his nose from the auburn of her hair.

He watch her go back to sleep, hands getting tangled in her hair, his mind still slightly troubled, yet more at peace.

He lay awake the rest of that night, just guarding over the two of them, waiting….


End file.
